Katamari on the Rocks
Katamari on the Rocks ~ Main Theme is the opening theme for Katamari Damacy and the second track on the official soundtrack Katamari Fortissimo Damacy. Katamari on the Rocks ''remains one of the most iconic songs from the series, and it's "na-na-na" melody is a motif among a lot of other songs in the Katamari games. The song is used in Make a Star 1, and Make the Moon in Katamari Damacy. This song is also the main song for Amazing Katamari Damacy, I Love Katamari's stages ''Takeda Residence and Island, and is the default song for the Shimano House in Me & My Katamari. It has been remixed in the sequels and a different variant of this song exists in Pac-Man World Rally's "King's Kourse". The song later gets remixed in Katamari Forever and again in Touch My Katamari. The song's melody is a part of Sunbaked Savanna. Lyrics Japanese NANA-NANANANANA-NA-NA-NA, NA-NA-NANA-NA- NANA-NANANANANA-NA-NA-NA, NA-NA-NANA-NA- NANA-NANANANANA-NA-NA-NA, NA-NA-NANA-NA- NANA-NANANANANA-NA-NA-NA, NA-NA-NANA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA- DONTO WOORII Do Your Best PIKUNIKKU kibun Feel So Good Suteki na AFUTANUUN Furachi na MIDDONAITO Yeah Katamete korogasu I Love You itsudemo SUMAIRU For You Kimi dake ni Love Moon Hey So! ganbaranakucchaa KONPURESSHOON KONPURESSHOON Osoroi no T SHATSU Teami no MAFURAA tou HAATO WOOMINGU mejiro-oshi Hitare etsu! SEI GUBBAI (BAIBAI!) Minna katamete shimaimashou funpatsu shichaimasu Konna hi wa utatte odorou shuyaku wa boku dakedo ITTSU MAI WEEI ITTSU MAI WEEI NANA-NANANANANA-NA-NA-NA, katamari damashii-- NANA-NANANANANA-NA-NA-NA, katamari damashii-- NANA-NANANANANA-NA-NA-NA, katamari damashii-- NANA-NANANANANA-NA-NA-NA, katamari damashii-i-i-i-i-- (2x) PIISU na kibun yoishirete Kagayaki HEBUN akogarete Suteki sa sono atama Mou o-matsuri sawagi sa Sou suru koto ga maru de BIGGU BAN anata-iro ni somemasu Nanika to riyuu wo mitsukete wa PAATII ga shitai no desu Katamattee katamattee English Na na~ nanananana~ na~ na~ na~, na~ na~ nana~ na~ Na na~ nanananana~ na~ na~ na~, na~ na~ nana~ na~ Na na~ nanananana~ na~ na~ na~, na~ na~ nana~ na~ Na na~ nanananana~ na~ na~ na~, na~ na~ nana~ na~ na~ na~ na~ na~ Don't worry, do your best This picnic feeling feels so good A wonderful afternoon An audacious midnight, yeah Clumping and rolling, I love you and I'll always smile for you This Love Moon is just for you, hey, so! You gotta do your best Compression, compression Matching t-shirts And hand knit scarves and such They're packed with heartwarmingness Soak up the joy! Say goodbye (bye bye!) Let's all roll together--I'm really working up a sweat On a day like this we should dance and sing, though I'm the star of the show It's my way, it's my way Na na~ nanananana~ na~ na~ na, Katamari Damashii Na na~ nanananana~ na~ na~ na, Katamari Damashii Na na~ nanananana~ na~ na~ na, Katamari Damashii Na na~ nanananana~ na~ na~ na, Katamari Damashii-i-i-i-i- (2x) Get drunk on a peaceful feeling Long for the twinkling heavens Your mind is wonderful We're already making merry This is just like the Big Bang, I'm painting it your color If you're looking for a reason, it's because I wanna party Rolling on, rolling on ''Motif'' This is a list of all known motifs involving the "na-na-na" in other Katamari songs. We won't be counting Katamari on the Swing or similar tracks, but unrelated ones and times where the melody isn't too prominent. NOTE: The list is in-complete and will be updated from time to time. * Lonely Rolling Star - Near the end of the track after the last verse. * Angel Gifts (Angel Flavor's Present) - Comes in around 2:40. * Katamari of Love - Heard in the very beginning and end of the track. ''Personnel'' * Music by Yuu Miyake * Lyrics by Miyake and Keita Takahashi * Vocals by Masayuki Tanaka and Tomomi Suzuki Katamari on the Rocks (Beta) Katamari on the Rocks (Beta) is a song from the Katamari Damacy Island Demo. The song is relatively the same, with the same beat and tune, the courus has a different pitch and there are no lyrics that go along with the song. ''Personnel'' * Music by Yuu Miyake Katamari on the Rocks (Arrangement) Katamari on the Rocks (Arrangement) (塊オンザロック) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version features acapella beatboxing by Dokaka. It's a remix of the opening theme for Katamari Damacy featured in We ♥ Katamari and the second track on the official soundtrack Katamari wa Damacy. This song is the default song for both tutorials of We ♥ Katamari, and Me & My Katamari. Dokaka is a Japanese beatboxer who performs music solely by multitracking his own voice, generally with one instrument per track. (That is, he records himself mimicking the bass part to a song, then records himself mimicking the drum part in sync with the first recording, and so on.) ''Personnel'' * Music by Yuu Miyake * Lyrics by Miyake and Keita Takahashi * Vocals by Dokaka Katamari On The Rocks (5cm Prince Remix) 塊オンザロック (5cm Prince Remix) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version is remixed by AFRA. It's a remix of the song the main theme of Katamari Damacy featured in Katamari Forever and the fifth track of the first disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is only heard in Make a Star 7 - As Large as Possible. ''Lyrics'' Not available. ''Personnel'' * Music by Yuu Miyake * Lyrics by AFRA * Remixed/Rearranged by AFRA Katamari on the Rocks (Re-Arranged by Masahiko Osaka) Katamari on the Rocks (塊オンザロック) (Re-Arranged by Masahiko Osaka) is a song from Touch My Katamari and the ninth track of the first disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Novita Original Soundtrack: Katamori Damacy. This track doesn't play in any of the stages but it can be bought from the PlayStation Store. This is a downloadable song from the PlayStation Store in the "Katamari Songs: Chic Pack" for $2.49, or in the "Katamari Song: All In One Pack" for $5.99. Personnel * Music by Yuu Miyake (Arr. Osaka) King's Kourse King's Kourse is a song from Pac-Man World Rally, it is the longest song in the game that is played in the shortest track in the game. The song is still relatively the same, but the vocals are different. It is safe to assume that the vocals are still the same from Katamari Damacy but autotuned to avoid copyright issues or similarities between games. ''Personnel'' * Music by Yuu Miyake * Lyrics by Miyake and Keita Takahashi * Vocals by Masayuki Tanaka and Tomomi Suzuki Katamari Katamari is a song from Pac-Man Kart Rally, it is relatively short and is played in the Katamari Cup of the game. The song is still relatively the same, but there are no vocals and the tune is more upbeat than the original. ''Personnel'' * Music by Yuu Miyake Category:Katamari Damacy: Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:We ♥ Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Me & My Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Katamari Forever: Soundtrack Category:Touch My Katamari: Soundtrack